


Species 8472

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Species 8472
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The U.S.S. Enterprise with Captain Picard once again meets up with the species.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since the Enterprise had encounter the species 8472. And when they did with battling the creatures was a total nightmare both for the captain and the entire crew.

Even though Star Fleet Command wasn't all too convince that the species had disappeared during the battle on the planet 1245 just outside the Orion system. Very few ships had visited the planet since it wasn't worth a thing for anyone, including the Orions.

But yet the species 8472 had thought it was worth hiding out from there enemies, until they were ready to make there move on trying to destroy the Federation and Star Fleet Command. As of right now some two years later there was over 1000 of the species having to be hiding out under ground building deep with-in the planet's surface.

*******************************************

Three days earlier....

The Orion vessel Julian with a crew of 20 were sent out to investigate the area of the planet 1245. There orders were to check out the planet for any type of problems of issues for any under ground tremors with the ocean waters.

Usually at this time of the year. Volcanic action would start up on the bottom of the ocean floor, and as to why the science vessel was sent in the first place.

Captain Vorkin coming from his quarters after checking with his second-in-command on whether or not there has been any issues. "When are we due to arrive into the planet's orbit?" Speaking in his own language instead of using the standard English.

Second-in-Command Tork was able to answer the question quickly since he just came from the bridge, "We should be entering its orbit in 15 minutes without any type of issues Captain Vorkin."

"And what about the vessel holding the slave girls?" Captain Vorkin asked the questions before heading for the bridge.

Shaking his head with thinking about the Orion slave girls. "The vessel will be entering the system with-in the next 48 hours in order to make the exchange."

"Excellent news. I can't wait to get my hands on them after months of being out into space looking for space garbage of sorts." Captain Vorkin says with sarcasm with his statement.

Meanwhile down below the planet surface of 1245.

The species 8472 were scanning the outer atmosphere while noticing the Orion vessel heading for the inner layer of the planet.

There was some what confusion coming from the alien species 8472 on what they should be doing. But when the one in charge of the group. He had advised that they should destroy the vessel no matter what might happen in the near future.

"Fire all laser weapons on my mark now!" Darius says to his main gunnery in charge of the laser weapons. "Fire.....all batteries." He ordered with looking at the main computer view screen to catch sight of the Orion blowing up to pieces for when the laser weapons came up from the planet to destroy the vessel.


	2. Chapter 2

Just after the death of Data, while everyone having to be in the Captain's ready room to mourn there dear friend.

Commander William Riker couldn't do anything for Deanna Troi. Since had taken his lost the hardest. It would have to take some time for everyone to get over it with Data having to sacrifice his life for the most part.

And the only way that any one was going to stop remembering is by having to be staying busy with picking up the pieces.

**************************

Months later with the refit of the Enterprise. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had been given orders to begin investigating the Orion solar system due to several disappearances of Orion slave merchant vessels, including the recent vessel having recently visited the planet 1245 and winding up exploding in the atmosphere.

Captain Picard having to be in his quarters after having a early morning breakfast with his wife Dr. Beverly Crusher. She had advised her husband that her Son Wesley will be coming back to Earth after being assigned to the U.S.S. Horizon as a part-time navigator/science specialist.

Its been almost a year since she and Captain Picard were able to see Wesley with the start of his assignment to the U.S.S. Horizon. Just prior to the assignment to the Federation vessel. He had spent almost six months traveling with the traveler in order to help him to understand why he's here in the first place.

As soon as Picard was ready to leave for the bridge. Commander William Riker had paged the captain that he had a priority message from Star Fleet Command Admiral Briggs of this sector.

"Admiral Briggs what's going on for you to be contacting me and the Enterprise?" He asked with sitting down in front of his communications terminal in his quarters.

"We have trouble Jean-Luc with another Orion vessel being blown to bits in orbit of the planet 1245. Rumors have it from non Federation vessels under cover just be that the species 8472 just be back into the picture once again. And it's going to be your crew, yourself and the Enterprise to find out the reason why and why they are back to cause a war with anyone that gets into there way." He responded with saying a mouth full with the captain.

"Are you serious Tom? Do you know how long it's been since we last encounter the species?" He said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Especially when the last time they used the human form of the Captain's friend that was a gardener at San Francisco Bay, Star Fleet Academy.

"Yes, I do know Jean-Luc. And if these creatures still remember the last outing with you and the Enterprise. They will probably be using that very same human form to speak with you depending on what goes down with the species."

"Well if this is the case. It's going to be to my advantage since I already know on how they think for when it comes to certain situations." He replied with rubbing the back of his neck from the all of a sudden tension.

"Ok Captain. Just keep me abreast to the situation. Star Fleet out." Its at this time the view screen goes blank after the transmission had ended.

"Damn!" Captain Jean-Luc cursed for the first in such a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after speaking with the Admiral. Captain Picard knew what he had to do with informing his crew about the mission. Currently he was having reservations for when it comes to the species 8472. 

In his judgement to a point. They are almost something like the Borg at times. Even though in the species case is the fact they are shape changers. And you never know just who your talking to for when it comes to human beings.

Jean-Luc decided to call for a briefing into the conference room asking for the following members to attend the meeting. Opening up the intercom throughout the entire vessel. "Attention all hands. Will the following crew members please come to the conference room on deck 18th right away. Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Lt. Elllington(The only Federation Shape Changer serving on the Enterprise), Dr. Beverly Crusher, and Lt. Jerry Mathews (Language specialist).

Taking a moment to gather himself before heading for the briefing. It was at this time he was thinking a great deal about his wife during this type of situation. One thing for sure, she is going to be worried the moment we step onto the planet's surface to look for the 8472 species.

Commander William Riker was on the bridge at the time of the announcement. Before leaving the bridge. He had to be sure that the bridge stations were covered once he was able to leave for the briefing.

It was during this particular time Commander Riker had to think that it must be really serious. In order for the captain to be calling for the briefing at this time. Since he was going in blind for the briefing. He needed to ask Deanna Troi on whether she could pick something up from his emotions.

After leaving the bridge. He needed to be quick with catching up with Counselor Troi before walking inside the conference room. "Deanna...wait up!" He hollered to get her attention before moving inside.

"What's wrong Will?" She asked with a soft touch with her question.

"I need to asked on whether your been able to pick up anything emotional from the captain and this briefing." He responded with moving in closer to her to hear the answer.

"Matter in fact Commander Riker, the captain is emotionally upset at the fact that Star Fleet Command is sending this vessel to find out why Species 8472 is causing trouble once again." She says on a neutral tone of voice, so that she doesn't get herself all upset over this entire matter.

"OMG Deanna...this is just terrible for this to happen now for this species to show up now." He exhaled with a deep gulp of air into his lungs. "We have better get inside before the captain arrives." He says with taking the hand of Counselor Troi inside the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile inside the under ground base for species 8472. Darius in human form was checking out the entire level for where the laser weapons are stored. Along with his people are getting together a stolen Orion merchant vessel taken weeks ago.

They were having to get the vessel into shape for when they decide to venture out into space, and do battle with any one that gets into there way.

Darius walks over to the engineers working on fixing a problem with navigation inside of the vessel. He asked them on how long its going to take. "How much longer?" He asked with looking at the computer terminal relays.

Tomilson having to be next to the computer terminal. "Maybe another two more days Darius, otherwise at this time I can't guarantee anything for the moment."

"Do you need extra men to work with you on this particular problem Tomilson?" He asked with getting up from his seat to head back outside to inspect the rest of the vessel.

Tomilson had to think about it before giving his answer. "We could use a few more to help with fixing the issues that needs to be solved. Otherwise we are getting close to solving the navigation problem."

"Ok, I will send them over to report to you and show them on what is needed to be done on the Orion vessel."

"Yes, Sir." Tomilson responded to his question while going over to the other engineer with a couple of questions about another problem with the coolant system. "Damn!" He cursed in the English language along with other few choice words for the engineer.

Tomilson was angry and he needed to vent his anger emotion. So instead of having the engineer deal with the coolant system issue. Taking out his side weapon on his human form. Tomilson fired his laser weapon to kill the human male form to disappeared totally from the blast.

It was at this particular moment the alarms had gone off from inside of the area. Anyone that was in the area of the Orion vessel came running including Darius in his human form. Darius was carrying his weapon in his hand to find out what the hell happened.

He doesn't need any more problems.....


	5. Switch chapter numbers

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Darius screams at the total idiot for shooting the engineer. There were too many of the 8472 species around now after the alert. And it was up to Darius to calm down the total situation.

Tomilson wasn't really paying attention to his boss in charge of this group. Darius just couldn't understand as to why he simply killed him without a real reason.

Since they all have been secluded deep down into the complex of this planet. This wasn't the first time the members have been acting up with strange events happening to them without just cause. 

Darius having asked his medical doctors to check into the cause of these uprisings. So far the doctors haven't been able to come up with as reason as to why and what causing it in the first place.

Any rate Darius tried again to ask Tomilson as to why. He was able to get very close to him, since Tomilson moved back from him like a frightened child. Darius could basically see that something physical and mental was happening to his human form. He was starting to shake apart directly in front of him.

"Security...move everyone out from this area until we know exactly just what the hell is going on here." Darius said to his four man security force to push back everyone watching the scene in front of them.

There was nothing left of the human form, while the form of Species 8472 started to break into pieces as well. "Darius, we need to remove the remains to the medical bay and have the doctors to do an autopsy on what is left."

"Good idea Johan. Start removing the pieces right away. While you have the rest of your group start removing everyone from the area. Its going have to be closed off until further notice." 

"Yes, Sir right away with your orders." While he calls over his group to begin with the clean up and moving everyone away from the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Lt. Ellington was shown the photo of what species 8472 looks like. Since the Lt. will be changing into that form while on the small merchant vessel borrow from Star Fleet Command.

Both ensign Jerry Mathews having to changed into an Orion with surgery done by Dr. Beverly Crusher. The both rebels will be running back and forth of the Orion system trying to buy there way into the Species trade route.

Every day using a special coded message to Star Fleet and the Enterprise. They will be sending up to date information on there probable location. Only a hand few of crew members on board the Enterprise knew what Lt. Ellington and ensign Jerry Mathews were up to. It's been a weeks since they had left for there under cover operation.

***************************************************************

Dr. Beverly Crusher had made breakfast for herself and her husband Jean-Luc after a quick work out in the gym. While the Enterprise has been traveling back & forth of the Orion solar system.

"Jean-Luc its been a week since you heard from them. Have you gotten anything from them today with being a week now." As she goes to sip her tea while he was coming in from the bedroom changed into his uniform.

"I asked them to set up that schedule until some time today they are supposed to send there first coded message." He says with walking over to her seat to give her a quick passionate kiss.

"Well then Jean-Luc, its going to be interesting when they do send that message. It must be frightening to be in that situation with changing form." She responded with stating the fact since it was her that worked on the both of them to adjust.

"No doubt Beverly. Since it was mostly a volunteer mission with asking the both of them after ending the briefing last week." He moves over to the table that was housing the tea pot and his favorite cup to drink out of. He's able to pour himself a generous amount to drink slowly.

"Lets just hope soon we will be hearing from them. The longer they wait, the worst it will get for them to send out that coded message." She said with looking at the time on the wall-clock. The both of them needed to finish up with there tea or else they will be late for both of there shifts.

"I agree. By the way Beverly, we need to start moving before Commander Riker starts calling for us."


	7. Chapter 7

It was taking a few moments for the entire group to take in the entire information about the mission.

Otherwise it was Dr. Beverly Crusher started with a question. "Captain, if and when we find these species. What are we supposed to do with them once we either find or capture?" She says to get the captain's attention and everyone else.

Taking in a deep breath in his seat, as he looks around the conference table looking for answers to the questions. "Good question Dr. Crusher. Star Fleet Command says to quote to find them first, while second is to find out why those Orion vessels are disappearing."

"And why to have Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews involved for when they have never even heard of the species." Crusher responded with the question to the relative new members to the Enterprise.

Lt. Ellington felt riled a little with the doctor. "Dr. Crusher, just because we don't know a thing about species 8472. It doesn't mean we can't do our jobs properly for the Federation and Captain Picard."

"Thanks Lt. I highly appreciate it your kind words. Otherwise we need to have everyone understand the nature of this mission. These species are no doubt highly dangerous and very smart for scoping out there enemies. Understand?" 

It was at this particular moment for when everyone at the conference table was able to nod there heads in unison.

Ten minutes later...........

Captain Jean-Luc Picard having everyone leave the conference room accept Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews. He needed to go over the details involving the Under Cover operation.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile on the Enterprise inside of the conference room. Captain Picard and his crew members having been called.

He needed to be very particular with discussing the species that are about to go after. Only a handful of people over the years have seen the actual form of Species 8472. When at first the captain had come about with meeting up with the species. Even though at first changed into the human form of a friend of his at the Academy.

Walking into the conference room. He was able to see everyone having to be staring at him for what is going on. Including his own wife Dr. Crusher having to be sitting towards the back checking the computer terminal until she stopped to listen to what Jean-Luc had to say.

"All right everyone. Star Fleet Command has handed us a another difficult mission that deal in treachery for the most part." He says with folding his hands at the table while waiting to continue on with his words. "I don't like this one bit everyone for when it concerns with the return of Species 8472."

He was able to hear the moans coming from those that know about the species. "But why us, Captain?" Riker asked with looking at Deanna Troi for emotional support.

After taking in a much needed gulp of air into his lungs. Captain Picard was able to answer the question. "Because Star Fleet Command wants us to find them some where in the Orion solar system after several Orion merchant vessels have disappeared. Along with the fact that this ship and the crew have over the years had come in contact with this deadly species."

The next crew member to speak up was Lt. Ellington. His voice was low key with his question. "Sir, just where do I fit into this mission? Since I' m a shape changer as well." He says direct to the point with his statement.

"Yes, you are and non violent as well Lt. Ellington. You took a oath to serve both the Federation and Star Fleet Command. And I need you to serve us with the possible chance of changing into one of those hideous creatures to gain information while under cover." He responded with his statement to have the Lt. more at ease.

"And how is this supposed to be achieved sir?" He asked with all seriousness.

"I will provide details as soon as this briefing is over with. Its why I have asked Ensign Jerry Mathews to join this briefing, since he's an language expert. He will be going with you on the under cover operation to gain further information on the species. While the Enterprise gains access into the Orion solar system and start investigating the same areas for where the Orion vessels have disappeared." He said with taking a sip of his water that was placed onto the conference table.


	9. Chapter 9

On the bridge of the Enterprise. The coded message from Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews was on time. As the face of the shape changer in the form of the species was giving chills for those having to be on the bridge at the time.

Captain Picard having to be standing near the communications station talking to the Lt. on screen. "Sir..we have been in contact with three Orion merchant vessels for where they have given us the probable location of the species hiding place on planet 1245 under ground complex."

"Well done Lt. on the location. What is going to be your next move at this point? He asked with watching everyone's reaction at there particular stations.

"There is a strong possible chance we might take this vessel to that planet and just see what happens. Hopefully we will be contacted by them for which I will let them know that I have a prisoner that needs to be dealt with." He says with a bewildered expression coming from Ensign Mathews with this under cover operation is basically getting much hotter.....

Shaking his head. Captain Picard wasn't entirely sure of this plan. But at this point there wasn't anything else but to do. "Just make sure Lt. that nothing is taken for granted that the species will contact your vessel. But then again we all need to be very positive for when it comes to the outcome." He says with taking a deep gulp of air into his lungs.

"I realize that Captain. But something must happened soon before more Orions are killed in the process." He responded with moving his sitting position to check the scanners before ending the communications.

"Very well Lt. Just be sure to stay in contact. Even though the Enterprise hasn't done all that much for when it comes to patrolling this area of space."

" I will sir. I don't wish to over do it with the coded messages. Who knows....they just might be tapping into this communications as we speak." While turning his head to check the computer systems before moving onto another section.

"Good luck with the second part of your under cover operation. Picard end transmission."

All of a sudden there was a flurry of activity around bridge of the Enterprise.


	10. Chapter 10

The Liberty merchant vessel housing only two crew members Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews. After ending the conversation with Captain Picard. They were still basically on there own with the under cover operation.

There was nothing to do for the moment. Since the both of them have been up 14 hours without a break. Lt. Ellington needing to change back into his original form in order to properly rest for at least six hours. He asked Ensign Mathews to place the vessel currently onto auto pilot until they decide there next move. 

After placing the ship on auto pilot deep in the solar system of Orion and some what close to planet 1245. "I could use some shut-eye Ellington. It's been a long day filled with nothing happening along this particular route." He says out of haste and exporting a long yawn to prove to his crew member that he's exhausted.

Even though Lt. Ellington had changed into his normal form. Mathews was used to looking at the strangeness of his normal habits. "Then I suggest you go to bed Jerry. Since I can't have a grumpy crew member trying to do his job properly." He responded with basically sounding like he was pissed off or something.

"Its why I'm leaving now for that nap of mind. And I suggest you do the same." He says in a ordering type of way towards the shape changer.


	11. Chapter 11

But it was moments later when all of a sudden. The Liberty was receiving a communications message from planet 1245. Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews since they were getting ready to leave with there naps. The both crew members were some what shocked for when they found the signal was coming from below the surface of the planet.

"I just don't understand it Ensign. This signal is coming from at least 100 miles deep inside of the planet." He says with looking at the scanner readings in front of him.

"Does this mean that we are being contacted by Species 8472?" Mathews asked in all seriousness with the question. And a facial expression that says he scared as hell....

"Sounds like it to me. And if this is the case...I will have to change into that form in order to answer there communications. Because it shows to be a video transmission over all. We need to start our little act with me placing irons around your neck as my prisoner."

"Oh, great!" Mathews says with moving into the corner to take hold of the irons to be placed around his neck, legs and arms. Along with having Lt. Ellington punching him into the face to make it look the part that he's been beaten very badly as his prisoner.

This is when Lt. Ellington started to punch the ensign into right side of his face, and without breaking his jaw. But it did hard never the less with the three blows that was able to leave its mark on his black and blue face.

After a few moments Lt. Elllington had asked on whether or not he was doing ok or not. "Are you all right? I wasn't too rough on you and your face with the bruising overall?" He says with checking him out with giving him a pain killer from the medical container towards the back of the cabin.

"I' m find Ellington. Even though you went a little over board on the punches. But however we need to convince the species that everything is up and up with this entire scenario." He says with holding or at least try with the irons to console his face for a moment or two.

"Are you ready now? I will turn on the computer terminal in order to make that call to where ever its going from inside of the planet." He responded with turning on the terminal making himself ready for any type of surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

Down below the planet surface some 100 miles. Darius and a few of his soldiers were inside of the communications center after scanning a vessel in the area of the planet. They have no idea what type of vessel or personnel that is on board.

Darius had asked his communications officer to send a direct video message to the vessel. Hopefully soon the occupants will be able to answer the video call with any type of surprises in store.

"Darius...a video transmission is being send back to us from that vessel in orbit around the planet." His officer said with Darius moving over to steady himself in his normal form of the species.

"On screen now." Darius ordered while waiting to see who it is on the screen.

"Hello...my name is Ellington of species 8472. I have been traveling for months in open space away from the Orion solar system, until I was able to come across one of the Orions from damage space pod. I was able to take the injured Orion as my prisoner." He says with pointing the computer terminal into the back area with his prisoner in irons.

"How did you come to be here in the first place?" He asked in the language of the species since Lt. Ellington was able to completely understand.

"That's the problem...the vessels navigation system has been damage during an ion storm a week ago. I was able to figure out the course having been in this particular space a number of times the past few months." He responded with a lie, and hopefully that Darius would be able to believe his overall story.

After a moment of silence over the computer terminal. Both Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews waited for there next move.

"Very well Ellington. Your free to orbit the planet or if you wish to beam down to our complex for which is 100 miles deep. We will make it possible for you and your prisoner to beam into complex without further problems." He says while talking softly to someone on the side of him just off the computer terminal.

It was a moment later...

When the biggest chance in the under cover operation was coming about. Lt. Ellington made the decision after looking over at his prisoner with a signal to be ready.

"Ok..we will take you up your offer to beam down into your complex. Let me know when its going to be happening, so that I can hold onto my prisoner while beaming." He replied with moving over to his prisoner into the corner and taking hold of his restraints. "I' m ready to go with the beaming, besides having to place the vessel on auto pilot for the duration while its in normal orbit."

"All right...be ready in 15 seconds..........

15 seconds later......

Both men feeling themselves being pulled away from inside of the vessel, while a few seconds later finding themselves inside in some sort of a communications center and a number of Species 8472 standing in front of them in full form.


	13. Chapter 13

The both officers in disguised were still some what shaky from the transport and into the compound through 100 miles. Ellington in his species form was feeling some what dizzy, as with Mathews.

It was a moment later.

When Darius came over to them to say. "The dizziness won't be lasting all that long. Welcome to the compound." He says with walking closer to the human and his restraints to catch the human mostly off guard.

"Thanks Darius for inviting me to your hide out. I must admit I was rather surprised to have received your communications." He responded with being very careful in what he's going to say during the next few minutes.

*****************************************

Meanwhile on board the Enterprise.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William Riker were on the bridge having been called with having received a transponder message.

"What's going on Captain?" Riker had to asked from his seat next to the captain.

"It was one of two things that I was able to discuss with Lt. Ellington before leaving for the mission. Dr. Crusher was able to place a small trace transponder into his brain stem in order for us to trace his movements." He responded with answering the question.

"You are always full of surprises Captain." He says with getting up to stand to look at the readings at the navigation station. "Sir, your not going to believe this. Lt. Ellington and ensign Jerry Mathews are 100 miles deep inside the planet." 

It was at that moment for when the communications officer Lt. Kay says that a video communications is being sent to us." He responded with waiting for the captain's response on bring up the video message.

Once the Lt. was able to bring up the video. It was showing the insides of a compound deep inside the planet.

Riker moved up closer to the navigation station to see better on the giant view screen. After watching a few minutes. He turns to say something to the captain sitting in his chair with a smirk onto his facial expression. "Another added bonus for the mission, captain?" He asked with a slight chuckle to the situation going on the view screen.

"Exactly Commander Riker. Lt. Kay...see on whether your able to turn up the sound as well?" He asked with moving up from his command chair very much excited with the outcome going on down deep inside of the planet.


	14. Chapter 14

The Enterprise bridge crew were in total shock to see that the video transmitter from inside of his right eye was working very well. Even the sound of the voices could be heard from inside of the bridge.

Lt. Ellington was arguing with Darius about keeping his prisoner Mathews with him while being taken into his quarters to rest. "He's my prisoner Darius, and he stays with me, no matter where you wanted to take him." He says with deep venom from inside of his voice.

"Very well Ellington, you win this time. But I must warn you that I' m in charge of this base, and I don't plan to let anyone else know that we are here to stay." He responded with walking away to the entrance of the transport bay.

Turning around to face Darius and the others having to be at his side for the moment. "All right Darius, I will follow your rules. However for now I will keep my prisoner with me until you decide to send us back to my vessel." 

"Good enough for now. But in the meantime Ellington. My men will escort you and your prisoner to your quarters to rest. Later we can then talk about your voyages while having dinner and drinks." He responded with the request while moving out into another section of the complex.

"Thanks." Ellington said while the transmission of what has happened was being sent to the Enterprise. It was at this point that again Ellington had to be some what rough with his prisoner to make it look all this real, even though seeing the slaps to his face Captain Picard and Commander Riker knew better to think that it was not real.

Just as soon as Ellington and his prisoner Mathews were escorted to the living quarters of the compound. The transponder inside of his contact was still working. Giving the Enterprise crew a look into what the compound was looking like some 100 miles deep inside of the planet.

Along with giving a number of ideas for Captain Picard and Commander William Riker to work from.

But once Ellington was told that they had arrived to the living quarters. One of the security force guards pushed the human inside while Lt. Ellington followed afterwards. While he told the guard that he needed to be left alone with his prisoner.

"Ok...just be sure to be on a close watch, while locking the door with telling the computer terminal to keep it lock." He says with showing him how before leaving to finish up with his other duties for Darius.

"Thanks for your help." As he escorts the guard to the outside of his quarters, while keeping an eye on his prisoner.

Making sure that the guard was gone, plus he pulled out a special homing device to make sure there weren't any cameras or voice recorders inside of the living quarters to hear there conversations.

"Anything?" Mathews asked very softly moving over to look at the readings.

After a moment of silence checking the place over twice just to be sure. Lt. Ellington looks up to say to him. "Nothing at all. For which is best for the both of us. Even though the video camera inside of my contact gave the Enterprise a good look at the compound.


	15. Chapter 15

After a moment scanning the quarters for any type of listening devices or cameras. Lt. Ellington was quite happy with the overall results.

Looking at Mathews telling him to please sit while he makes contact with the Enterprise. "There is nothing here to catch us Jerry, so please relax and sir down while I talk to the ship with the voice recorder inside of my contact lens." He replied with moving over into the corner away from the door that is supposed to be locked.

Seeing that ensign Jerry Mathews went over to sit on the very hard wooden chair. Lt. Ellington went to work with starting to slowly talk.

"Captain Picard this is Lt. Ellington. I won't be able to speak for long, in case there is a possible chance of being tracked. We are 100 miles down inside the Species compound, and it looks like they are getting ready to do battle with someone in this region, or it can be my imagination. But never the less so far myself and Mathews have been welcomed. I will be turning off the voice and video systems to conserve energies. I will be turning it back on in seven to 8 hours. Until Next time."

**************************************

Meanwhile on board the U.S.S. Enterprise

Captain Jean-Luc Picard needed to have a quick briefing in his ready room after hearing from his under cover operatives down on the planet.


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Jean-Luc Picard having called everyone to the conference to discuss the under cover operation going on down the planet.

He waited for Worf, Gordi and Deanna Troi to arrive. While he pulled up the computer tapes on the video/voice recordings from Lt. Ellington's contact lens. This is starting to turn into a real interesting mission after all. As the captain was thinking since he saw the reports from inside of the bridge.

It was at this particular moment for when everyone had shown up for the conference. Including the captain's wife Dr. Beverly Crusher. He was starting to worry about the mission with the ramifications on what can happen down below.

Even though he had a number of options that he can work from at this point. But he rather wait and see what his crew might have to say on the entire operation.

"All right everyone lets get settled in for this meeting. We all saw what has transpired on the bridge with the video/voice report from Lt. Ellington. Mine you the Lt. is taking a great deal of a risk with using the recordings in order to show us the compound of the species." He says with asking the computer to show and playback on the voice recordings inside the conference room.

It was at this point that everyone was once again very interested in the video of what exactly the species looked like from inside of there original forms. And no doubt that Lt. Ellington was taking a great risk with having been asked by them to beam down in 100 miles of pure rock until showing up into the compound."

"So Captain what are the odds that the Enterprise will be able to break there defense measures, while Lt. Ellington and Mathews are in the hands as guests for the moment?" Riker says from sitting across the table from the computer terminal.

"It's going to be up to Lt. Ellington and Mathews on whether they will be able to destroy the compound with finding any type of explosives. But the problem is going to be for them is whether or not they will be able to beam back up to there vessel or the Enterprise at the time the explosion happens." He replied with everyone mumbling about with the captain's comments.

"Captain Picard, what about sending in a team to help with Lt. Ellington and Mathews without having to be seen on sight?" Worf responded with moving up from his seat ready to do battle all of a sudden.

"And just what exactly are we going to use to not have the team not be seen?" He asked in all seriousness with the question.

"Actually Captain, you will be able to use the new design portable cloaking devices to be worn on everyone's belts. But the downsize of these cloaking belts could only by used for almost two hours before the power reserves run out." Dr. Beverly says with bringing up the complete designs on the computer terminal.

"Interesting concept Dr. Crusher. But will it work for when exactly we send the teams to beam down with the exact numbers to be given by Lt. Ellington if possible." He says in all assurance for when it comes to this entire under cover operation.

"Lets hope so Captain." She replied with staying calm just after turning off the computer terminal.

"All right then everyone lets get started with the cloaking devices. Along with the fact that I would simply like to have all volunteers that is going to be beaming down into the compound." He simply ordered with having everyone inside the conference room nodding there heads with the Volunteering aspect of the mission instead of being ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

Captain Picard to find out just who will be volunteering for the mission against the species. But before anything happens, they needed to be sure that the information on the transporter on how they were able to beam through 100 miles of rock.

They would have to wait on Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews on whether they are able to acquired the information.

Down below the surface with all of the species asleep with there cycles. Lt. Ellington leaving his prisoner inside of the quarters. He was able to change form at will in order to steer clear of any of the guards around.

So far he's been very lucky with him getting around the entire compound. It was like he was at odds at this time, along with the lateness to have all of the guards sound asleep. For when he was able to finally arrive into the main complex that houses the special transporter.

This was the one place with the special coded sequence for where he was able to find inside of the computer terminal without any trouble.

After he was able to wipe his own code into the system in order for the species to realize that he was hampering with the total system.


	18. Chapter 18

And once he was able to finish his work, he needed to get back to his quarters in order for him to contact the Enterprise and the captain with the code sequence for him and his group to beam down through the 100 miles of rock, and try to catch the aliens off guard.

After changing his form to make his way back to his living quarters without getting caught. He made it in good time to speak with Ensign Jerry Mathews. Besides turning on his contact video lens for the ship to see everything once again.

"Can they hear us?" He asked with standing in the corner of the living quarters.

"Yes.." He says in his human form this time. "Enterprise this is Lt. Ellington. I have the coded sequence for you and your security force to beam down without being traced." He says with looking over at Mathews some what scared as hell.

"What makes you think it's going to work for them Ellington? We can always do it ourselves now that we have the code sequence to beam up after we set the charges to blow this entire complex." He stated.

"True. But we need the Enterprise crew to do this or else we won't be able to transport back up to the ship without being blown apart." He says to Mathews. Afterwards he started to give the entire code sequence while Mathews went to check on the door for any of the species would be heading there way.

Taking a moment or two with finishing up with the code sequence. Lt. Ellington turned off the recorder and video that was working through the contact lens.

Afterwards it was time for them to rest until it was time for the next stage of the plan.


	19. Chapter 19

The stage has been set for everyone involved with the mission. Especially with everyone resting before everything goes into action.

Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews were hoping they won't be losing there lives over this. But so far with there disguises everything seems to be working just fine for the moment.

Laying in the corner of there cots. Mathews was some what unsettled trying to rest peacefully. Even though Ellington was able to sleep without remorse. "Damn him any way." Mathews says quietly to himself in the corner.

If and when they ever get back up to the Enterprise. He's going to be wanting a piece of his mind over this stupid nonsense of sleeping peacefully in the middle of hundreds of Species ready to kill at anything that moves.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise....

Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Deanna Troi were discussing the situation after receiving the information from Ellington's contact lens.

"Captain, what are you going to be doing if the Species finds out who exactly is they have in there quarters?" Troi asked with feeling some what frightened with the situation going on down below.

"Nothing for the moment Counselor. Lt. Ellington and Mathews knows there job for when it comes to that particular time." Captain Picard says to Riker and Troi from inside of his ready room going over the different options.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile deep down in the planet Species 8472 were still resting with there cycle. It was a good thing over all since Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews were setting the explosives to destroy the entire complex.

It was going to take expert timing once they are able to get back to there quarters before beaming up to the Enterprise using the special code they were able to steal.

"We need to get out of here now, the last charge has been set to go off in one hour." Lt. Ellington replied to Mathews.

The both of them started to move quickly since none of the species were around to catch them at this time. Getting through the main tunnel and down towards there quarters. They were thanking there lucky stars to finally make it.

"Ok, lets get ourselves ready with the beam up ensign." He ordered in which he catch Mathews with a scowl on his face for the moment.

"What about the Enterprise?" He asked to surprise Lt. Ellington for the moment with the question.

"I will be sending a coded message now through my contact." He says before touching his head for where the controls were stored.

**********************************************************************************

On board the Enterprise....

Lt. Commander Gordi LaForge was working the engineering station on the bridge when a signal from his station had indicated that a message from the planet was being sent.

He turned to face Commander Riker sitting on the command chair checking the computer systems for when Lt. Ellington was sending the coded message.

"Sir...Lt. Ellington will be beaming up in a few moments with Ensign Mathews. I believed he said something about the explosives will be going off very soon." Gordi said with moving up from his seat on the bridge.

"Ok..Gordi, I suggest you go meet them and then take them to sickbay for a full medical scan." He ordered quickly with opening up the communications link to advise Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

"Yes, sir right away." Gordi responded with getting up from his seat and moving into the turbo lift to meet up with Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews.


	21. Chapter 21

Moments later...

Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews were finally able to use the transporter beam using the special sequence in order to travel through the rock solid matter.

Ensign Mathews was mostly holding his breath when they started to shimmer out of existence from there living quarters. While the explosives were due to go off in less then an hour.

Moments later from inside of the Enterprise transporter pads. Both Lt. Ellington in his normal form and Ensign Mathews reappeared with Gordi La Forge waiting to take them to sickbay. "Welcome abroad gentlemen, and congrats on a job well done. Captain Picard wants me to bring the both of you to sickbay for a full check-up." He ordered with shutting down the transporter systems for now.

"Very well Mr. La Forge, we shall go to sick bay. But warm the captain and the first officer Commander Riker the explosives are due to go off in 40 minutes." Lt. Ellington advised with stepping down from the pads to walk outside in his form that most of the crew members very rarely ever see on the Enterprise.

As for Ensign Mathews, even though he's tire, hungry and pissed off. He still plans to tell Lt. Ellington off with a piece of his mind never the less.


	22. Chapter 22

It was getting close for the count down with the explosives. The sleep cycle continued on with all of the species. None of them have any idea just what exactly has been going on over all. Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews so far have been very lucky to have beam back up to the Enterprise.

Currently the both of them were in sick bay being checked out by Dr. Beverly Crusher. So far all of her readings have been some what normal for the shift changer. She had asked Lt. Ellington to change into his human form for the time. She needed to run a few tests to make sure all was in order, as with Ensign Jerry Mathews.

Since she was talking with Mathews checking his body functions. She had a feeling that he wasn't all too pleased with Ellington for some odd reason. And currently she needed to get to the bottom of it with calling in Counselor Deanna Troi.

Even though she knows that down below was a explosive situation. For which the explosives that was set by them will be going off with-in the next 35 minutes.

Inside of her office after placing some of the numbers from the scans. She placed a message to be sent to Troi via computer into her office or quarters. She was currently down in the gym exercising loosening up before going into her office. So far on her work schedule, she has four that needs to be seen with a variety of reasons.


	23. Chapter 23

After Counselor Troi having finished with her exercises in the gym. She had changed into her normal clothes before heading for her office.

She has been thinking about what has been going on with the mission down below with the Species. So far she hasn't heard a word about it, even though she hasn't been on the bridge in several hours to find out.

Getting off the turbo elevator. She was mostly glad that there was very little crew members around at this time of the night. When she did arrived into her office. She went directly to her computer console having to find out there was a message from Dr. Crusher wishing her to come to sick bay for a session with Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews.

She had found this rather usual with the request. Plus the fact she had just found out that the both of them were now abroad the Enterprise. She was thinking that something must of happened down below to have the doctor request her to come to sickbay.

Since this is a priority request. She had no choice but to come and discuss the entire situation with the two crew members. Otherwise she will have to reschedule the four other appointments another time.

Once all that was done with the change in appointments, she was able head on down to sickbay to speak with Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews.

But in the meantime the clock was ticking with the explosives ready to be going off in five minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

Counselor Troi was able to arrive into the main sick bay area for where Dr. Beverly Crusher was finally finished with there exam.

Waiting at the entrance of her office. Dr. Crusher looked up from the computer console to see her friend Deanna Troi. "Deanna, I see that you made it. How was your exercises in the gym?" She asked with a neutral tone in her voice.

"Very boring without you, Beverly. Any rate I ' m here to speak with Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews.

" Good. I do know Ensign Mathews is upset about something, and he's not talking at all to Ellington." Dr. Crusher replied with moving Troi completely into her inner office.

"Where are they now Beverly?" She asked with still standing from inside of her work alcove.

"In there quarters right now to rest as per the medical orders." She states as the Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Thanks, I will go see them now before the situation between the both of them gets any worst." She says with slowly moving out of the alcove to head for level 12 for the crew's quarters.

"Good luck Deanna."

"Thanks." She says just prior to the general alert signal having to be going off before hearing Captain Picard's voice announcing about being caught into an after shock from the planet below.

"Attention all hands..brace for impact!" He says just prior to the Enterprise having to be tossed around.


	25. Chapter 25

Counselor Troi went looking for Lt. Ellington and Ensign Mathews. After a few moments she was able to find them in the viewing room with Dr. Crusher having left them there to calm down.

She knew from the state of them emotional and mental. They needed to talk it out with Counsel Troi on what exactly down the planet.

Taking her time, she was finally able to see them through the viewing window. Since she was asked to come here. She didn't need any type of permission to walk in after placing the coded past word into the slot to let her in.

"There you are the both of you. How is everything Lt. Ellington?" She asked since he was still basically in his human form for the moment. She went to sit down in the front of the two crew members.

"I'm surprised we are still here Counselor. I just never expected to see the entire plan go to it's entirely." He states.

"And Mathews, do you think the same way as well?" She asked while waiting to see there answers with the entire situation.

"Some what Counselor. However do be honest. I' m more upset at the fact that Lt. Ellington had to treat me differently having to make me feel useless at times." He replied with responding with the complete truth.

"Lt. Ellington, why is this the case with Ensign Mathews?" She asked with taking in a deep breath with having to be feeling the tension between the both crew members.

"Actually it's my fault Counselor Troi. I just got caught up in the moment having to treat Jerry that way. I need to make an apology because of it. That's if he's willing to accept it." He asked with looking over at the Ensign waiting for his response.

After a moment of silence between all three of them inside the viewing room. "Well Ensign Mathews what do you say to Lt. Ellington?" Troi announced with her request to hear the answer.

"I will accept his apology. I just hope to god his altitude doesn't change him during the next mission we're on." He said with moving up to shake Lt. Ellington's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank god Counselor Troi was glad that the both crew members were able to make amends with finishing up there under cover operation and destroying the Species hide-out totally.

Counselor Troi had left sick bay after speaking with Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews. She needed to speak with Captain Jean-Luc Picard about the mission.

But in the meantime...

Lt. Ellington and Ensign Jerry Mathews after speaking with the counselor. They were able to go there separate ways. Even though they were ordered to stay in sickbay to rest further by Dr. Beverly Crusher Chief Medical Officer.

Though for Lt. Ellington, he was feeling in different and something might be wrong some where along the line. Even if the Species down below were destroyed. He still feels that there might be survivors inside the planet, and are looking to take over the situation else where. Since they are able to beam any where with there computer systems.

Some time with-in the next few hours after he changes into his normal form. Lt. Ellington will be needing to speak with Captain Picard or Commander Riker about his possible fears.


	27. Chapter 27

"Computer, where is Captain Picard?" Lt. Ellington asked with talking to the computer on deck eight. 

Computer voice..."Captain Picard is in his quarters."

"Thanks computer." Having to be in his normal form..he was slowly making his way into the turbo lift to head for the captain's quarters.

Meanwhile...

Inside of the Captain's quarters. Captain Picard was sound asleep in his bed having changed into his normal sleep wear.

It would be moments later...

When he went to open his eyes. He saw a figure standing in front of his bed. "What the hell! He says to the figure in front of him.

"Sir, it's Lt Ellington. I need to speak with you about something vitality important." He said with a behavior trait of his species the past 200 years plus.

"Thank god! I was just about ready to call security with your appearance in my quarters." He states with moving up from his bed and placing his robe back onto his body.

"I do need to make an apology for intruding into your quarters Sir, but it's extremely important that I say what is on my mind." He replied with moving in closer to Captain Picard.

"Your forgiven Lt. Just what exactly you need to say to me at this late hour?" He asked in a very serious tone of voice.


	28. Chapter 28

It had to take a moment with turning on the lights to get use to Lt. Ellington's appearance as the shape changer.

But he asked him to sit on down inside the living area by the view port to speak with him about his fears.

Captain Picard was worried with watching Lt. Ellington movements. He knew that the shape changer was scared even though he didn't voice it. Even Counselor Troi didn't say a word about it, even if she did felt it with her Betazoid abilities.

"Ok Lt. Lets have it." He states.

"Sir, I' m afraid to say that there is a good possible chance a few of the Species 8472 were able to beam up to the Enterprise without the sensors knowing it."

"Oh, dear god, I hope not Lt. If that is the case, I will have to issue a full battle alert status to look for them with the children on board the star ship." He says strongly with his statement to Lt. Ellington.

"Then I suggest you do have is needed sir to locate them before it's too late Captain." He says calmly even for a shape changer serving on board the U.S.S. Enterprise.


	29. Chapter 29

Moments later all decks were on full battle status. Commander Riker had called Captain Picard to find out the cause of the alert.

And when the captain explained the entire situation to him. It was at this point that he was able to understand what exactly was going on.

Meanwhile down below the lower decks. Three of Species 8472 were uncloaking there belts in order to head for engineering. So far they have been very lucky not to be spotted by the Enterprise crew, and in there true forms instead of being human.

"Lets go this way." He states with looking at a map of the engineering section of the vessel.

"We need to hurry Loki before the humans find out about the cloaking device." He says with looking at all angles of the hallway they were moving.

"I understand completely." Carrying his weapon on his body of species 8472.

But unknown to them. Video cameras having been installed were able to pick up the aliens on cameras without them knowing. A signal was sent to the bridge of the communications center board.

It was at this point that the communications officer called Commander Riker to his station to give him the report on the creatures.

"Good going Lt. Inform the Captain of this information, along with sending a seven man security force to that location." Riker responded with getting up from the command chair.

"Yes, sir right away."


	30. Chapter 30

Captain Picard was able to get dressed quickly after receiving the call from Commander Riker.

"Will, I just can't believe they could be this stupid to beam abroad. Didn't they think they wouldn't be detected?" He says over the intercom from his quarters.

"Just don't know it at this time. Unless Lt. Ellington has something to do with the entire situation." Riker responded with his statement.

"I would doubt that Commander Riker. Both men took a great risk with beaming down to the inner core of the planet and under cover for the most part.

"I agree on your assumption. However for now we need to inform everyone, including the children on board. They all need to be sent to the most secured area of the Enterprise." He ordered in all seriousness with his tone.

"I will see to it sir. No doubt a number of the parents on board will be upset over it. And it's why Counselor Troi needs to get involved once more with this mission." He states with shutting off the communications terminal. While he heard the captain's voice over the intercom explaining the situation to everyone on board.

It's not going to be easy with over 1000 Star Fleet personnel on board.


	31. Chapter 31

Counselor Troi having to be in her office after just arriving. She could sense the tension that was going on with the entire crew. She will have to wait it out for now having relaxed for a moment before looking at the list of clients that will be coming to speak with her.

She went to the bath alcove to throw some cold water onto her face to calm her fray nerves. The cold water felt great having to wake up her senses from the coldness. Grabbing a white towel that was hanging up on the black holder.

Troi walks out to sit and check the computer logs on who is supposed to be showing up soon for the appointment.

It was a moment later...

When a young woman in uniform from engineering came in alone. "Counselor Troi, I' m ensign Juliet Rojas."

"Of course, please come on in ensign, and take a seat to relax a few moments before we begin." She says with a bright smile now on her face after earlier feeling some what shaken.

"Ok ensign, please tell me what is on your mind?" She asked with making a note onto her pad to continue on with the session.

"The intruders Counselor Troi. I' m worried that the Enterprise just might be attacked by them after the group that had gone down to the planet was supposed to had destroyed the Species 8472."

"Very true Juliet. But for some odd reason there were a few of them that were able to get away with the used of the transporter beam." She says to the very interested ensign sitting in front of her.

"Don't worry Juliet. Captain Picard and Commander Riker have the entire situation at hand with having all desks checked by the security forces." Troi states from the information that she knows given to her by the captain and Riker.

"I' m glad to hear that Counselor. Now if you don't mind. I will go back to my duty station in engineering." She says with getting up from her seat to shake Counselor Troi's hand before leaving.

"Sure. Next time you need to talk, please just call me and I can set up an appointment to discuss what ever is on your mind." 

"Thanks, Counselor Troi. Talk to you soon." Juliet says with leaving her office to head on down to her work station in engineering.

Meanwhile Counselor Troi had some time until her next appointment. She went to call her friend Will Riker to discuss the latest going on with the Species 8472.


	32. Chapter 32

"Will, everyone is worried about Species 8472. Do you have any knowledge as to what is going on with security looking for the intruders?" Troi says sitting next to Commander Riker on the bridge during a quiet time with the change over in shifts.

"So far nothing Deanna. Unless your able to sense them on the ship at this point?" Riker asked quietly in order not to have the bridge crew to hear there conversation.

"It's conflicting Will. It's almost like they are in between time frames. There probably waiting to make the right move. I will work on trying to sense them, even though it's not been easy so far trying to connect with the aliens."

Closing her eyes tightly, she went into a trance mode. While Commander Ryker would be watching her for any reaction. Even though everyone else on the bridge had no idea what she was trying to accomplish for a Betazoid.

In her vision, she was able to see them. They were about to show up onto the bridge. "Will! There here...get security here right now before they start shooting there weapons."

Commander William Ryker and his security people on the bridge went into action once they saw the shadows of the creatures appearing.

Everyone else had moved out of the way on the bridge as move of the security officers arrived off the turbo elevator.

"Hold it right there, or else we will use our weapons on you." The three Species 8472 dropped there weapons onto the floor of the Enterprise bridge.

"We will surrender commander. There is nothing more for us to fight anymore."

Catching his breath with the situation at hand. He orders the security people to take them down to the brig until Star Fleet Command tells them differently. He asked for Captain Picard to come to bridge, including having his communications officer to send a priority message to Star Fleet Command...

UP NEXT Finale chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

FINALE

 

Admiral Briggs was informed by Captain Picard that the three Species 8742 have been taken into custody. And waiting a transport for the three to be taken into a prison system by Star Fleet Command.

Admiral Tom Briggs had sent a message that the following crew members will be recommended for a Metal of Valor and one other by the Federation. Lt. Ellington and Jerry Mathews both will be given the metals once the Enterprise heads back to Earth for repairs and restocking of supplies.

Deanna Troi after a week of rest with being taken off duty by Dr. Crusher. She was able to go back to her counseling position. Along with starting to see patients again having been affected by the aliens Species 8472.

THE END


End file.
